Fishing Contest
Details Fishing |items = *10 Coins (15 if you buy a fishing rod from Jack) *3 pieces of Fishing bait (optional) *Garlic (obtainable during quest) *Fishing rod *3 Red vine worm (obtainable during quest) *Spade |recommended = :Recommended: *Food for low levels}} Walkthrough Dwarves can't fish! * To start this quest speak to either dwarf near the shortcut to the White Wolf Mountain tunnel. A conversation ensues where you ask what is through their caves; they will flatly refuse to tell you, saying the tunnels are only for their friends. Ask them if you could become friends, and after thinking for some, they say that they want you to win in the fishing contest in the western town of Hemenster, since the reward for the contest is a coveted gold trophy and dwarves aren't known to be good at angling. They'll give you a fishing pass for entry into the contest, before promising you access to the tunnel shortcut underneath the mountain, should you manage to be successful. Help from the champion * '(This section is optional and can be skipped if you have a spade) '''If you're an Ultimate Ironman, it's unlikely you have a spade. Go back to White Wolf Mountain and cross over to Taverley, then make your way south to Falador. Take the spade from the building with the House icon. Alternatively, buy one from the Ardougne farm shop just south, the Caterby farm shop or pick one us behind Edmond's house in west Ardougne. * '(This section can be skipped if you already have a fishing rod)'''Go talk to Grandpa Jack, who lives in the house nearby to the north with the glassblowing pipe respawn just outside the gate. Talk to the man and he will tell you about his fishing experience and such and will tell you how he fishes and wins. He will also sell you a fishing rod for 10gp if you forgot to bring one yourself. The good spot is where the vampire usually is, and he will also tell you to fish with red vine worms, which can be found in McGrubor's Wood. * Start Heading to Hemenster, but stop at Seer's Village and pick up a piece of garlic in the house south-west of the bank. It respawns on a table and it will be needed. Also get 5 gp or else Bonzo will not let you attempt to fish * Now go to McGrubor's Wood, located west of Seer's Village. You can squeeze through the railing through the northern side. The gate on the south side is locked. * Once inside, beware of level 44 Guard Dogs, as they will attack you if you get close enough to them. The Guard Dogs are capable of hitting regular 4s and 5s, so its wise to take food. Trek through the forest until you are on the Western side and find a red vine. Use your spade on it, or click the "check" option, and you will collect Red vine worms. Collect them until you have at least 15 for safety (you can get worms very quickly by spam-clicking the vine). * '''Note: '''If you wish to shorten the quest significantly, grab all required items after starting the quest, use the garlic on pipes and start the competition. Winning the Trophy * Exit McGrubor's Wood through the loose railing and go to Hemenster. Once there show the man at the gate your fishing pass. You need pay an entrance fee of 5 coins. Do so and you will be ready to go and enter the fishing contest. * Put the garlic into the pipes by the Sinister Stranger. The Sinister Stranger will complain about a horrible smell and you will change places with him. * Once the contest starts, just fish using the red vine worms and wait until the contest ends, you should catch a unique type of fish that you can't catch normally, and that will be the prize winning fish. * After winning the contest, obtain your trophy and give the dwarf the prize you got. Reward *1 Quest point *2,437 Fishing experience *Access to the underground White Wolf Mountain passage Required for completing Completion of Fishing Contest is required for the following: *Recipe for Disaster *Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf *Between a Rock...